Grimulf Greaves
Grimulf Greaves, also known as Grimulf the Wolfhunter, was a human hunter known for his service as a scout and tracker for the Alliance military during the Northrend Campaign. Biography Early life Born in the town of Stormglen Village, Gilneas shortly before the First War. Grimulf’s father was a member of the Gilnean military, who served in the First and Second Wars, and his mother was an accomplished alchemist and herbalist. Always inquisitive and adventurous as a child, Grimulf was often seen traipsing through the Blackwald Forest with his brother Buliwyf. Being older than his brother, but not blessed with his brother’s great size, Grimulf was often teased by other children for being too slender or perceived weak. Too often, Grimulf showed his tormentors just how far from weak he was with his already wiry muscled frame. During the Second War Grimulf and his brother, both young teens, witnessed the harsh destruction and the splintering of the Alliance. It was during these war-strifed years that Grimulf lost his father to some skirmishes near the borders of Gilneas. By the time Grimulf reached a young adult, he had enlisted in the Gilnean military and got his early taste of battle fighting against the continuous onslaught of the Scourge at the Gilean Wall. His prowress with a bow meant he was often stationed along the top of the wall to kill undead from above, while his heavier-set brother was assigned to the martial ranks. It was during these times that Grimulf and his brother fell to the worgen curse. During a late night patrol to hunt the worgen in the forests of his childhood, Grimulf was overtaken by a pack of feral worgen. As he collapsed from the loss of blood, he could feel the sudden heat wrack across his body as the curse spread throughout. He never could recall those months after he blacked out and lived among the feral worgen. Eventually, like many gilneans, Grimulf was captured and given Krennan's cure and he was allowed to rejoin Gilnean society. After the Cataclysm and the opening of the Gilean borders, Grimulf enlisted into the Stormwind military as a scout. His natural quickness and talent for tracking proved useful and he was stationed across the seas to assist with the various military campaigns in Kalimdor. Some time later, Grimulf was among the few reinforcements that were sent up to Northrend to aid in the Alliance presence. Grimulf’s tracking and hunting skills proved to be incredibly valuable to the survival of the company at Amberpine Lodge. Grimulf battled the hated Venture Company and his worgen curse made him a good candidate to investigate the wolf cults to the north. For several years, Grimulf lived and patrolled in the Grizzly Hills. Often he would be called back to the Eastern Kingdoms and he would check in on his family in Gilneas and Stormwind from time to time. Appearance Muscular, but slimmer than most humans - often it's a point of ridicule between Grimulf and his brother - Grimulf's wiry physique serves him well in the wilds, being able to move quickly and silently. Most times he's wearing light leathers and wolf furs opting for speed and flexibility instead of the heavier steel and thick leather armors. On each arm, he wears a sturdy leather vambrace to protect his arms from a bowstring, and a quiver of arrows is often strapped to his back. He sports several tattoos, when visible, on his arms and back. His left arm is a stylish wolf emblem, all in black ink. His right arm shows an arrow with eagle wings on either side. His back displays some intertwining knotwork in black ink. During rare times when he's seen in heavily populated areas, he's often prone to scowl, grumble, and gnash his teeth - eager to leave the city for forested woodlands. Grimulf will almost always carry a stern look on his face and his voice is almost always close to a growl. Upon close inspection however - or among those he trusts - Grimulf's ice-blue eyes will always show a deep compassion for all living things. Personality On outward appearances, Grimulf is coarse, gruff, and often times appear mean. Almost always seeking to avoid cities, Grimulf will act downright rude or confrontational if forced to mill about heavily populated areas. When in the wilderness, Grimulf's demeanor does improve, but will show a great distaste for loud or obnoxious travellers. However, for those Grimulf trusts or perhaps those who know Grimulf's true inner nature, the worgen can be a dependable friend, and show true compassion for those in need. Once a person breaks through his tough outer shell, Grimulf proves to be the utmost of caring friends. See also * Link External links Grimulf on Tumblr: grimulf.tumblr.com * External link Category:2015 Category:Characters